


Eleven hours (sleep included)

by Ischa



Series: time [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are roughly 5.000 words of threesome-sexpollen-porn with plot. In which Dick and Jason are taking care of Tim. </p>
<p>  <i>Dick nodded. Jason looked from him to Tim and back. “Ah...you're a virgin, Babybird,” he said. </i><br/><i>Tim turned away and missed the fact that Jason had taken off his mask and his eyes were softer now. “Right,” he said and started to take off his jacket.</i><br/><i>“What are you doing?” Dick asked alarmed. Tim turned to look at Jason too.</i><br/><i>“Taking care of it,” Jason said.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven hours (sleep included)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/gifts).



> I don't really have an excuse for this, nor do I think I need one, but as explanations go? I like poly/threesome fic and all the ust and angst in my wips was driving even me crazy. I had to get it out of my system.  
> Tim is sixteen here...  
> For **Firefox** and **Janna** who both said they craved some Jason/Dick/Tim ot3.  
>  Beta by the ever so lovely Icalynn <3.

“What the hell Jason?” Was the first thing Dick asked as he arrived at the Drake house. Jason had called him on the line for severe emergencies. One glance at Tim told Dick that this was one.  
Jason held up his hands in mock surrender. He was perched on the windowsill already ready to jump out and disappear into the night. While Tim was...Dick had no idea. 

“I didn't do anything to him. I found him like this...saw the little freak stagger out of one of Ivy's warehouses and injecting something soon after,” Jason said. Dick swore under his breath. “If I have to guess, it didn't work. And now that you're here, it isn't my problem anymore.” 

“Wait!” Dick said just as Jason was turning around again. 

“Make it quick, Bigbird.” 

Dick took a breath. “Why didn't you use the knockout gas on him?” 

“Think! For Batman's sake. He was dosed with something Ivy cooked up, he used the antidote already and it didn't work. You want to add more chemicals to that? Be my fucking guest.” 

Dick ran a hand through his hair. It sounded like a good reason. 

Tim moaned and Dick focused on him again. He was only dressed in his boxes and a t-shirt his hair was damp. “You need to stay,” Dick said to Jason without looking away from Tim. 

“I don't need to do shit-”

“Jason. Fuck. Please.” 

He could hear Jason sigh behind him. “Fucking fine. I get you want info?” 

“Yes.” Dick knew already that Tim had taken off his clothes himself. One quick glance into the bathroom confirmed it. He had showered and decontaminated too. It didn't seem like it did any good. 

“If I have to guess, I would say it's some love-potion.” 

“What?” Dick asked. 

Tim moaned under the covers like he was in pain. Dick pulled the covers away so he could see all of Tim. His fingers brushed Tim's leg in the process and he moaned again. Lower. Pained and...turned on. 

“Don't touch me!” Tim hissed. 

Dick backed away. What the fuck. 

“It probably gets worse with random touches. I can get him a hooker so he can fuck it out of his system. Ivy likes such things and this was obviously meant as a way to make money,” Jason shrugged from the windowsill. 

“NO!” Tim said. He looked at Dick. “I can't...I'm not. Just go!” 

“We're not going to leave you, Tim.” Dick said, coming closer again. 

“Speak only for yourself, Bigbird.” 

Dick gave him a look and stroked Tim's ankle before he could even think about it. Tim bit his lip so hard it bled. “Dick...don't touch me. Fuck,” the last word was a throaty moan. 

Dick snatched his hand away. 

“I know this really nice girl. She goes to Leslie for check-ups too and-” 

“No!” Tim said again, glaring at Jason as he was scooting away from them. He looked ready to burst. Like he would like to cry so fucking badly right now. “I don't-” 

“Girls don't do it for you?” Jason asked. 

Tim glared harder but nodded. 

“That's fine, I can send you this escort-” Jason began. 

“No,” Dick said, because it wasn't only that Tim liked boys it was also that Tim hadn't been with anyone ever. That was the real issue here and that he was fucked up. 

“Why the hell not? Just let it run its course and tomorrow he'll be well fucked and ready to fight crime,” Jason replied. “Everybody wins.” 

“First: He is only sixteen! Second: he is high on something, and third. He's-”

“Dick!” Tim said. 

Dick nodded. Jason looked from him to Tim and back. “Ah...you're a virgin, Babybird,” he said.  
Tim turned away and missed the fact that Jason had taken off his mask and his eyes were softer now. “Right,” he said and started to take off his jacket. 

“What are you doing?” Dick asked alarmed. Tim turned to look at Jason too. 

“Taking care of it,” Jason said. “I've fooled around with guys, so it's no problem.”

“No,” Dick said, stepping behind Tim protectively. 

“You have two options here... well, three. One: I'll take care of it. Two: you let Dick drag you to the cave, three: we knock you out the old fashioned way. I would opt for one if I were you. Less embarrassment and pain, also with a plus of orgasms.” 

“This isn't a fucking joke!” Dick exploded. 

“You see me laughing?” Jason countered, he was still stripping and coming closer to the bed. Tim's eyes were on him. Jason was attractive, Dick guessed. He had always preferred women, but...

“Jason.”

“Don't worry, Babybird, I'll be fucking gentle,” Jason said, ignoring Dick. He reached out slowly giving Tim enough time to back away, but he only panicked when it was already too late. The back of Tim’s head hit Dick's legs as he tried to back away. It was too late: Jason was kissing him already. One hand cupping his head gently. His thumb painting circles under Tim's ear. 

Tim moaned low and needy and Jason's grip around his neck tightened a fraction, he crawled onto the bed fully. 

Tim grabbed Dick's leg blindly like he needed something to anchor him. Dick could barely feel it as he was still in his Nightwing suit. He watched as Tim leaned forward and then pushed at Jason’s chest and Jason let him. Let himself fall onto the bed so Tim could straddle him, be in control – even if only a little. 

“Okay,” Dick said stepping away from the bed now that he was free, Jason grabbed his wrist. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” he hissed, maybe because Tim was nibbling on his neck or maybe because Tim was grinding against him, maybe for another reason entirely. 

“I’m not staying-”

“You will leave me alone with Babybird then?” Jason asked. 

Dick’s eyes flashed to his. No, he wasn’t going to leave Tim alone with Jason. Fuck. But sometimes he forgot that Jason wasn’t Robin anymore. Like now. Now he was just Jason and not Red Hood, but it didn’t mean that Red Hood wouldn’t try to…well, not hurt Tim. Not like this at least. He guessed. Bottom line was he couldn’t be sure about anything with Jason. He wasn’t even sure why Jason was here and doing this.

Maybe only to piss Dick off. 

“Dick…” Tim said against Jason’s skin. 

“Okay…okay. I’ll watch?” He was feeling so out of it here. He had never thought that he would watch both his baby brothers get it on. 

“Kinky,” Jason laughed and then groaned. Tim had bitten him. He was sitting up and looking down at Jason, his hands roaming over Jason’s naked chest. 

Dick could see how hard Tim was. There was a wet spot on the front of his boxers. 

Jason grabbed Tim’s hips and ran his hands up his sides and chest. A thumb graced a nipple and Tim bit back a moan, shuddering. “Fuck,” Jason said. 

Dick was getting turned on too by Tim’s reactions to Jason’s touch. And Dick…he had had the one stray thought about Batman when he had been growing up, but who fucking hadn’t? But this, watching them, seeing Tim so eager and flushed, seeing Jason being tender with him, trying to make him feel good, it did things to Dick. 

Tim made a needy sound as Jason touched his cock. Only a soft brush of his fingertips to the head through the wet fabric of Tim’s boxers. Tim’s fingers buried themselves in Jason’s thighs and Jason groaned. 

“Jason…” Tim said, his voice low and breathy and a bit pained. 

“I’ve got you Babybird,” Jason replied and then looked at Dick. “Lube,” he said. 

“What?” Dick asked like an idiot. 

“He’s a teenager who hasn’t gotten any. He has lube for sure,” Jason replied. 

“Drawer,” Tim got out before he was arching into Jason’s touch again. They were lying at the foot of the bed, so it was only reasonable, Dick guessed, to ask him to get it.

Dick got up on autopilot and went to the nightstand. There were other things in the drawer as well. His brain was trained to notice details if he wanted to or not. There were two toys tucked away with the lube. Both small and slim. Dick shut the drawer and handed Jason the lube. Tim was rocking harder and more impatient against Jason’s hand now. 

“Thanks,” Jason said uncapping it. 

And only then the implication got to Dick. He grabbed Jason’s wrist. Maybe a bit too hard. “No,” he said. 

Tim groaned and whined. “Dick…”

“What are you- Oh,” Jason said and looked at him. “Only going to get him off, it’s easier with some lube, Bigbird.”  
Dick let go of his wrist. 

“Come on!” Tim said impatiently, tugging at Jason’s hair. 

“Fuck!” Jason hissed and pulled Tim’s boxers down in one smooth practiced move. 

Tim bit his lip as Jason started stroking him. “Faster,” he commanded and Jason just went with it. It didn’t take long for Tim to come, but he was still hard Dick noticed. 

“Fuck,” Dick whispered. But Tim looked fucking beautiful when he came.  

Jason let go and tried to shove Tim off. 

“NO,” Tim said. It sounded between desperate and feral, which was such a fucked up combination, Dick thought. 

Jason groaned as Tim kissed him again, rubbing against his body, their cocks brushing together. “I want to fuck you,” Tim said. He looked into Jason’s eyes as he did it, still rubbing against him, his hands roaming Jason’s broad chest. “I’m going to fuck you,” he added. There was steely determination in his voice. 

“What if I say no?” Jason asked. 

Tim cursed, made himself let go of Jason visibly. “You need to get the hell out of here then,” he hissed. 

Jason grabbed him around the middle and pulled him in again. He whispered something into Tim’s ear that Dick couldn’t make out, but Tim nodded, gritting his teeth and looking relieved and murderous at the same time. Jason laughed. It sounded amused and happy, Dick thought. Jason grabbed the lube again. 

“I want to do it,” Tim said, but Jason pushed him over. 

“I’m sure you do, but no,” he said, spreading his legs and some lube on his fingers, getting comfortable. He was hard, Dick noticed, and how could he not. Jason’s cock was glistening with precome and lube, probably sweat too. 

Jason grinned as he caught Dick watching. Winked at him as he pushed two slick fingers in. Dick was pretty sure he did it to show off. Bastard, he thought a bit fondly. 

Tim’s breath hitched and he grabbed Jason by the neck to kiss him. They were both breathing hard as Tim finally let go of Jason. 

“Jason,” Tim said, licking his lips and kissed him again. Jason groaned into Tim’s mouth as Tim pushed him down on the bed. His fingers slipped out and he opened his legs wide, letting Tim settle between them. 

It was strange and kinda hot to see Tim’s small body over Jason’s broad, muscular one. Jason let Tim set the pace. His eyes were closed until Tim grabbed his arm hard and hissed, “Look at me, dammit, Jason.” 

And Jason did. He looked at Tim the whole time while Tim was fucking him, his arms straining, bathed in sweat. Jason’s legs around his middle pulling him in. Urging him on. 

Tim came with a cry muffled against Jason’s neck. His arms where failing him, but Jason caught him easily. Made a noise as Tim’s body trapped his cock between them. 

“Babybird,” Jason said and it sounded amused and tender. Something like jealousy coiled in Dick’s stomach. Why was Jason doing this? Why was he Tim’s first everything? 

“Hmm…” Tim replied. 

Jason laughed. “I really need to get off, so you need to at least roll over.” 

Tim sat up on Jason’s thighs and grabbed Jason’s cock. Dick couldn’t really see it from where he was sitting, but he knew it was what Tim was doing. He was stroking Jason off. “A bit tighter,” Jason said. 

Tim nodded and then sped up too. Jason threw his head back, his throat long and lean looking so vulnerable, Dick wanted to bite it, and came in Tim’s hand with a bitten back groan. Tim stroked him through it until Jason pushed at him hard and he toppled to the side. Tim turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. His hands clenching at his sides. 

“You’re getting hard again,” Dick said. 

“No shit,” Tim snapped, but he was way more coherent than he had been just an hour ago. 

“We need to tire you out then,” Jason said, rolling over on his side and looking at Tim and then at Tim’s cock. 

“I’m sixteen,” Tim stressed and then shuddered as Jason blew on his erection. “This is going to kill me…” he moaned just as Jason licked the head and then slid down. 

Dick could barely look. It was hot and fucked up and where the hell did Jason learn these things?  
Dick closed his eyes, but listening to the sounds was nearly as bad or even worse. He was hard too, had been for some time now. He was sweating under the suit and- he wanted. He didn’t know what exactly he wanted, but he wanted to be part of this. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t let Jason be Tim’s first everything. Tim was Dick’s. He had been trained by Dick to be Robin. Tim moaned low and Dick’s eyes snapped open. 

Tim shuddered tugging at Jason’s hair. “Pull off,” he grated out. “Jesus, Jason, pull off!” he repeated a bit more desperate now. Jason didn’t. 

Dick’s cock jumped at the sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so hard. Tim’s bedroom smelled like sex and sweat. The partly open window didn’t really help. 

Tim whimpered, petting Jason’s head and cheek like he couldn’t help himself. Dick’s never seen Tim open like this. 

Tim looked fucked out. Thoroughly debouched and Dick wanted to touch him. Wanted to taste him on Jason’s tongue. It was crazy, it was not what Dick did. 

“Tired enough to sleep now?” Jason asked lazily. 

“I don’t know…” Tim answered. There was hesitation in his voice. His hands were restless. His legs opening and closing with small movements. 

Dick watched as Jason ran a finger up Tim’s leg and inner thigh, dipped it between his cheeks. Tim tensed. 

“Hmm…” Jason said. “Don’t think I should…even if it is tempting to be the first to fuck a Robin.”

“Someone fucked you-” Tim started. 

“I wasn’t Robin then,” Jason cut in and Dick wondered if that sentence ended with ‘yet’ or ‘anymore’. Dick hoped it was ‘anymore’.

“What about Dick?” Tim asked between breathy moans. Jason was caressing the underside of his cock and his balls in a lazy fashion.  

“I waited for Babs…I was Nightwing by then,” Dick replied. 

“You want me to be your first, Babybird?” Jason asked and then leaned over and whispered something into Tim’s ear that made Tim moan and clench his fists tightly around the soiled sheets. “Thought so,” Jason said, his voice soft. Something like understanding flittered over Tim’s face and he surged up and kissed Jason. Not because he was desperate and hungry for the touch, but because he wanted to, Dick realised and felt jealous again. “I can open you up nice and slow, Babybird…” Jason said once Tim gave his lips free. 

Tim nodded, looking at a point a bit to the right from where Dick was sitting. The nod was slow like he was thinking about it while he did it. He probably figured he could get it all done in one night as well and because he was drugged he wasn’t as afraid and nervous as he usually would be. And he knew, had to know, that Dick would stop Jason if he thought for one second Tim didn’t want to or that he had changed his mind. 

“Yes,” Tim said looking at Jason. “Yes, do it.” 

Jason looked at him and then at Dick. Questioning, Dick thought. Dick raised an eyebrow. Jason grabbed the lube. Something deep in Dick’s gut tightened as Jason urged Tim to turn on his stomach, slicked his fingers and started to prepare Tim with one. He was careful and slow. Tim buried his face in the pillow. 

“You have to tell me if it’s too much,” Jason said. 

“It’s good,” Tim replied, his hips were restlessly moving against the sheets. He was biting the pillow and breathing wet and heavy against the fabric. It seemed like an eternity until Jason added a second finger: generously covered in lube once more. 

Tim moaned again. Dick didn’t think he would ever forget how throaty, how needy and fucked out Tim could sound when he was being fucked. 

When Jason added a third finger Tim’s moan was pained. 

“Jason-” Dick said and was at Tim’s side without really thinking about it. He stroked Tim’s sweat soaked hair and kissed his temple. 

“I know,” Jason said, pulling out. “That’s not going to happen Babybird.” 

“But I need to feel complete. I need…” Tim sobbed. Dick gathered him up and pressed him to his chest, running his fingers over Tim’s neck and back and up again in a calming motion. Tim bit his neck and then started to apologize for it. Dick’s cock was so fucking hard and really why was he holding back again?

“Dick…” Tim whispered, looking up at him. His lips looked shiny and bruised and Dick’s mind flashed to Jason kissing him, of him possessing Jason’s mouth, and he wondered how those lips would feel against his own, or his cock. 

Tim must have seen it, because he grabbed Dick’s neck and pulled him down. He moaned when their lips met. It went straight to Dick’s cock. He could feel Tim’s erection pressing into his stomach. He couldn’t feel its heat or slickness through the suit though. 

Suddenly Jason was behind him, reaching for the hidden zipper and pulling it down slowly. “Tell us now if you’re not sure, Bigbird,” he whispered. His breath was warm and moist and his tone earnest, but soft.  

Dick wanted to be here with him, with Tim. It didn’t matter if it would last or not. He liked this side of Jason. Caring and firm and hot. Happy. 

“I’m not backing out…I’m not sure what I can handle, but I am not backing out,” Dick said, because he was hard and he loved them both, but like Tim he’s never been with a guy before, unlike Tim the thought of having sex with hot guys wasn’t his default. 

Tim ran his hands over the exposed skin and then followed that trail with his lips and tongue while Jason was peeling Dick out of the uniform. His hands were gently, but his skin rough. Unlike Tim’s who still didn’t have as many scars. Tim’s skin was soft like a girl’s Dick noticed especially at the nape of his neck and along his spine. He ran his finger down gently, but hesitated once he could feel the slick dip of Tim’s ass. Tim buried his face against Dick’s neck, breathing heavily. Moaning gently, clutching at Dick. 

“You’ll have to let go of the Babybird and get up for the rest,” Jason said, his fingers stroking a feather light line from his neck over his shoulder and Dick grabbed his hand before he could step away as he so clearly intended to. 

He kissed Jason’s wrist and Jason smirked down at him. “Shut up,” Dick said, guiding Jason’s hand to Tim. And they were kissing again while Dick was stripping off his suit. As soon as it hit the floor they both turned to him. Dick felt hot and horny under these gazes. Tim reached out and he took Tim’s hand, let himself fall into the bed that smelled faintly like lube and a lot like sex and kissed Tim again. His lips soft, wet and pliant. Jason was watching them. He could feel Jason’s eyes hot and heavy.

“Share,” he said and Dick let go of Tim, but Jason didn’t go for Tim’s lips, he kissed Dick instead. Dick was caught by surprise, he had no idea why it was surprising for a second, because after the first taste everything about Jason’s behavior, about how he was with Tim, made perfect fucking sense. 

Jason’s tongue explored his mouth carefully, but thoroughly at first and then bolder when Dick gave back as good as he got. Jason cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. Dick could hear Tim’s breathing hitch, could feel Tim’s fingers on his thigh, running up and down like he didn’t know if it was okay to do more. He was caged in between his and Jason’s body and when he leaned over Dick could feel Tim's breath on his chest, so he did the only thing that was sane at this point, he tugged at Tim’s wrist, urging him closer and Tim took the hint. He leaned in and kissed Dick’s chest gently at first until his lips brushed over a nipple and Dick’s fingers tightened around Tim’s wrist. Dick wanted to feel that mouth on his cock badly. It was fucked up, but he couldn’t help it.

He was as much caught in this void of lust as Tim and Jason now. And he couldn’t blame anyone for his actions. He had done it deliberately. Jason pushed at him and he let Jason manhandle him until he was lying flat on his back. Tim was kissing, licking and biting a steady path down his stomach and lower. He licked over a scar on Dick’s hip, kissed it and looked up. “Can I?” he asked, licking his lips in a way that left nothing to imagination. 

God, yes, Dick wanted to say, but he made himself only nod. Jason grinned against his neck, bit it none too gently, it would leave a pretty bruise and sat up. 

“Looking good, Bigbird,” Jason grinned. 

Tim chose that moment to lick the head of Dick’s cock. Dick couldn’t and didn’t want to hold back the moan. It was tentative and soft, but so fucking good after he’d been hard for so long that he feared he would come in a matter of seconds. 

Tim pulled off, looking unsure. “Dick?”

“He’s fine, Babybird, keep going, gently, licking and sucking is always good. Don’t try anything fancy yet and don’t take on more than you can handle,” Jason said and then. “This is not a challenge.” 

Dick sat up a bit on his elbows, so he could better see. Tim nodded and then went back down to business. Jason ran a finger down Tim’s spine and where Dick had hesitated he kept going. Teasing Tim’s pink, glistening hole. Dick could feel Tim shudder, his fingers around Dick’s cock unsteady, shaking the slightest bit. He pulled off again and rested his forehead against Dick’s thigh. 

“I want…” Tim whispered. 

“To be filled up?” Jason teased, but it was in good humour. Jason was hard again too.  

“Yes,” Tim answered and Dick could feel the blush spread over Tim’s skin. 

“And I would love to fuck you. I bet Dick would love to fuck you too, but you’re just too goddamned tight and there is no way in hell one of us will fit without tearing you up,” Jason said. 

Tim groaned. Dick petted his shoulder gently. ”Goddamned it Jason!” 

“Tell you what, Babybird, find me in a few years and I will fuck your brains out gladly, but not tonight.” 

“I need it!” Tim hissed and looked up. Jason pressed his head back down by his neck with a firm hand. 

“Jason!” Dick said sharply. He could feel Tim’s breathing: hard and harsh, but he wasn’t trying to get away. He didn’t struggle at all. Hmm…Dick thought. 

“I said I would take care of you and I will and now you have Dick here too, Babybird,” Jason said. “I know you think you will die if you won’t get fucked, but trust me, it won’t happen,” he added and slipped another finger inside Tim’s hole.  
Tim exhaled shakily and pushed against Jason’s fingers. Dick groaned as the air hit his sensitive cock. “Now go back to sucking Dick,” Jason grinned, guiding Tim’s head, while he finger fucked Tim with sharp hard thrusts. “That’s it,” Jason whispered, it was meant as encouragement, probably, but sounded really dirty to Dick. 

Suddenly Jason thrust in hard: it rocked Tim forward, a half formed moan in his throat, and made him take in Dick's cock a bit further. Dick was so fucking close now.

“Pull off, Tim,” he said. 

Tim shook his head which sent another wave of pleasure through Dick. “Tim,” he warned. 

“Let him. If he thinks he needs it. The healthiest unprotected sex you can ever have is with someone trained by Him,” Jason cut in. 

Dick closed his eyes as Tim hummed his agreement and came down Tim's throat, which also seemed to trigger Tim's own orgasm. Tim let Dick's cock slip out if his mouth and Jason was there to kiss him. Tim hummed, pleased and satisfied. 

“Come here, Jaybird,” Dick said once the frenzied kissing slowed down. 

“Why?” Jason asked. 

“So, I can jerk you off,” Dick answered. For a moment it seemed like Jason would ask why again, or tell Dick to go to hell, but then he crawled over and made himself at home in Dick's lap. It always got to Dick seeing that grin, that Robin grin. It shorted his brain out for a second or two, because Jason was so much bigger, broader, more dangerous now than the kid Dick used to know. But the grin was the same.

“Need directions? Pointers? A fucking ma-”

Dick bent over and licked Jason's cock. Even for him it was a strain in this position, but it was worth it, hearing that moan. “Show off,” Jason said. 

Dick grinned at him, and started to stroke his cock hard and fast. Jason threw his head back when he came and Dick stared at that throat again. Perfect and bared and he grabbed Jason, pulled him down and kissed it, licked and bit it, which made Jason moan and thrust harder and come. 

When Dick got his brain-cells back. He realised that Tim had been watching and was stroking himself now. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” he said. 

“It's okay,” Tim said, yawning. “I think...I am exhausted enough so I can fall asleep after this one.” 

“Good,” Jason replied and Dick let go of his cock and let him fall to the side of the bed. It was a small bed. Too small for three people, especially when two where grown men. 

Dick was too tired and fucked out to care or get up. 

Jason rolled on his side. Dick grabbed Tim and the blanket and arranged them as best he could, throwing one arm over Jason. 

“Night Jaybird, Babybird,” he said kissing Tim's head. 

Tim mumbled something into Jason's shoulder. Jason kept quiet. 

~+~

Jason was sitting on the windowsill, smoking when Dick woke up. Tim was still out. His breathing deep and regular. 

“It transmits through saliva too,” he said, exhaling smoke. 

Dick was still a bit groggy, but this seemed important somehow. “Hmm?” 

Jason smiled. A tiny smile around his cigarette. “I was watching Ivy when he barged in and blew her warehouse up-”

“Hard to believe-” Dick cut in. 

“I may have left some explosives there,” Jason said. 

That would explain why Jason had been there in the first place. Why he tracked Tim down, why he had called Dick. 

“Did you plan this?” he asked. 

Jason gave him a look. “No, but I grabbed the opportunity by the balls.” 

“I don't understand-”

“Because you never allowed yourself to see how he looks at you, even if only sometimes,” Jason cut in. What Dick also heard was: how I looked at you. 

Jason knew of course that Dick would come when Tim needed him. Dick should probably feel mad at Jason, because he thought it was a weakness that could be exploited but he was glad instead, because this showed that Jason cared. 

“It's mostly harmless. No lasting effects, except for the fact that you'll sleep with pretty much anybody if you had enough of this stuff,” Jason continued. 

And that was why Jason had blown up Ivy's operations. It was a free-pass for rape. Jason had strong feelings about these kind of things.

“It transmits through saliva too?” 

“Yes, you know Ivy, she likes to fuck her customers over as well...helpless sex-compulsion for everyone,” he answered. 

“Tim had been a carrier then and you knew-”

“Yes, but he got dosed good and he would have been in pain if he hadn't worked it out of his system. Sweating it out is as good a way as any other...and this also had been fun.” 

“He had been a virgin and his first time should have been special! Instead of some drug induced threesome!” 

“I call a threesome with the person he's fucking in love with special, Dick, but what do I fucking know?” Jason hissed. 

Dick calmed down a bit, one could see it that way too. “Tim transmitted it when he kissed you and me.” 

“Yes,” Jason said. He took another drag of his cigarette. The motion seemed angry. 

But, Dick thought, I had been hard before I kissed Tim. I wanted to touch them before I kissed Tim. Jason had to know this. He had a brain for details too. And then it clicked. “You're giving me an out. An excuse.” 

“Do you need it?” Jason asked and turned to look at him fully. His voice was awfully close to the one Batman used to interrogate people. 

“No,” Dick said. 

Jason nodded, flipped his cigarette butt and made ready to jump out of the window. 

“I have a door. It's in perfectly usable condition,” Tim said. His voice sounded raw and Dick suppressed a shiver. He had done that. He and Jason. 

“The next thing I know, you're going to offer me coffee and toast.” 

“I have coffee and cereal...” Tim said. 

Dick could see Jason hesitate on the windowsill. He was holding his breath and so was Tim. 

“I hope your coffee is decent,” Jason said and stepped into the room.


End file.
